A relaxing day at the beach
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: Summary: This is story plays in episode 228, Swimsuit Festival. You were a schoolfriend of Orihime, and you also had powers, your powers were guns (badass). Ever since your first encounter with Toshiro you liked him. Being the bold you, you kissed his cheek the first time you met. Now you 2 being a couple what kind of interesting things will happen? One-Shot. Hitsugaya X Reader.


**A relaxing day at the beach. **

**Reader X Toshiro Hitsugaya: **

**Summary: This is story plays in episode 228, Swimsuit Festival. You were a schoolfriend of Orihime, and you also had powers, your powers were guns (badass). Ever since your first encounter with Toshiro you liked him. Being the bold you, you kissed his cheek the first time you met. Now you 2 being a couple what kind of interesting things will happen? (long)One-Shot.**

* * *

'' Orihime! Where are you? '' you called out. Some clothing racks or in this case swimsuit racks were shoved aside. The head of Orihime popped out hands full of swimsuits, '' Ahh here I am (y/n) '' she said happy. Some people looked angry at you two, '' Orihime don't yell so loud, people are staring. '' you said irritated. She walked towards you sheepishly, '' I am sorry. '' she said embarrassed. You waved it of, '' Never mind, but why so many swimsuits? '' you asked curious. She pointed at the swimsuits, '' I also brought some for you. I am sure they will fit. '' she said proud. You sighed, '' Alright let's go put them on. '' you said excited.

'' (f/n), are you done? '' Orihime asked somewhat excited. The curtain of the fitting room opened, revealing you in a strapless turquoise top with fringes and a high waist bottom. You looked in the mirror and was stunned. You looked really sexy. '' wow, this is... isn't this a bit to much? '' you asked a bit insecure. She laughed and patted you on the back, '' No way, you have got to show a bit off to Hitsugaya. '' she said looking at you through the mirror. You blushed, '' Did you really had to say it like that? '' you said looking away. '' Ow and I got one specially with fringes so you little boobs would come out well. '' Orihime said clapping her hands together. Your eye twitched, '' Orihime... '' you said threatening. She stopped clapping and ran into her fitting room. You looked at yourself one more time before going into the fitting room to change again.

The next day you and Orihime got picked up by Chad and Ishida. '' You girls coming or not? '' Ishida said pushing up his glasses. You and Orihime were neighbors, easy enough. You sprinted outside and almost collided with Chad, '' Ahh sorry, Chad. '' you said apologizing. '' It's okay. '' he said in his way. You looked up at the sun, '' So it sure is hot today. '' you said sighing. '' Yeah it sure is. '' Orihime said sneaking up upon you. You were startled and squeaked. Orihime laughed and stretched out. '' Well, let's go before we all melt. '' she said excited.

You got at the beach first. there was no one yet. '' why would Captain Unohana rent the whole beach? '' Ishida asked suspicious. '' Don't you get it? '' you said opening the shack, '' it are shinigami, with other words, there will always happen something. '' you said obvious. Ishida nodded in agreement and carried stuff inside. '' Now it is just waiting for them to come. Right? '' you said falling on your back. '' Damn I wanna see Hitsugaya, it has been to long since I have seen him. '' you said pouting. '' So you mean there is no improvement? '' Ishida asked curious. You shot a glare at him, '' Non of your damn business. '' you said pointing one of your 2 guns at him.

'' Did you hear that? '' Chad asked. I sat up and listened careful. '' Yep that is definitely Rangiku. '' You said annoyed. '' So that means the rest is here to. '' Orihime said happy. You stood up and she handed you a few cans for everyone, ''Here take these. '' she said. You walked outside and saw all of your friends. Still surprised by Rangiku's small swimsuit, you walked further. '' Hee people! '' You screamed getting there attention. '' (f/n)! '' Rangiku yelled happy crushing you in a hug. '' Rangiku would you please..'' you started. '' Ow sorry my fault. '' she said rubbing the back of her neck. '' Why are you still wearing a dress? Take it off. '' she said creepy. '' No way! '' you yelled back. In the end your dress was off and you are only in your swimsuit. '' ohh cute! I bet the Captain will like it! '' Rangiku said delight. '' and if he doesn't then those guys here will, or am I not right? '' she said daring. They blushed and stuttered. '' Rangiku stop it. '' you said embarrassed.

'' is everyone here? '' you said looking around. '' Yes we are. '' Byakuya said. You looked at him and was pretty amazed, '' Byakuya you look pretty handsome like this. '' you said unconscious. After you realized what you said you blushed. '' What, can't deny it! '' you said defending yourself. They all laughed at you as you handed out the drinks, '' Ukitake please be careful with the sun. '' you said giving him 2 cans. '' Yes Yes I will do. '' he said reassuring, then collapsing. '' Captain! '' Renji screamed. '' Sorry, I felt a bit faint... '' he said soft.

We had placed Ukitake against the parasol and I had put the 2 cans against his head. '' Shouldn't we get him some ice? '' you said worried. '' sounds good. '' Unohana said. '' Could someone go to that shack and get some ice? '' she asked. '' Okay, I'll go get it. '' Ichigo said. '' I'll go too. '' Renji said. They walked away as you screamed after them, '' Wait! I am coming to! ''

'' Excuse me! Could you give us some ice? '' Ichigo asked. '' Okayy! '' Orihime said happy. '' Inoue! '' he pointed at her surprised. She waved at him, '' Ya-hoo Kurosaki-kun. '' she said back happy. '' What're you doing here?! '' he asked still surprised. '' working. '' you said. '' you're too loud. Kurosaki. '' Ishida said annoyed. '' ISHIDA?! '' Ichigo asked surprised. '' Chad is here too, you know. '' you said smirking. At that moment Chad came walking in carrying some stuff. '' Why are you here? '' Ichigo asked. '' didn't you hear? '' Renji said obvious. '' Captain Unohana asked them to do this. '' he said. '' ahh so. '' Ichigo said. '' We're renting this entire beach for the day. '' Renji said with hands in his pockets. '' so-so that should have been expansive. '' you said mocking. Renji glared at you. '' Anyway, didn't you need some ice? '' Orihime asked. '' ow yeah that's right. Ukitake got heat exhaustion, so we need some ice to cool him down. '' Ichigo said explaining. Orihime looked shocked, '' How horrible! I'll get it right away! Toshiro-kun! Ice,please! '' she yelled. '' Toshiro? '' you asked curious. '' good grief. I told him not to over do it. '' Hitsugaya said annoyed.

'' HITSUGAYA! '' you yelled. You ran into his lap and crashed him into a hug. '' Wait, what are you doing?! '' he asked flustered. '' hugging you. Don't act like we never done that before. '' you said obvious. I could hear Ichigo and Renji laugh. '' Stop it. (f/n). '' he said pushing you away. You pouted, '' no way! '' you said as you kissed him full on the lips. Renji whistled but you didn't care. Hitsugaya wasn't really fond of the public affection, that's even more the reason why you liked to tease him. You broke your innocent kiss and looked at him with puppy eyes. '' Why did you do that? '' he asked flustered by your actions. You giggled, '' It has just been so long! '' '' It was only 2 days, (f/n). '' he said annoyed. '' He you love birds, we need ice remember? '' Ichigo said blushing. '' What are you blushing for, Ichigo? Do you also wanna kiss? '' you said flirty. You stood up only to be yanked down immediately. '' No. '' Hitsugaya said firm. You smirked, '' I knew you liked it! '' you said victorious. '' Ow yeah the ice. '' you said remembering. You got of his lap and walked outside.

'' Well show me what you got. '' you said challenging. Hitsugaya huffed and raised his sword, '' Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru! '' he yelled. An ice dragon came out and stood proud in the sky. '' There. '' Hitsugaya said blunt. You giggled, '' It's too big. '' Ichigo said monotone. '' Then I will take half of it! '' Orihime said happy. '' I'll use it for my experime- '' Ahhh Orihime that would be good but not now. Okay? '' you said pleading, knowing how bad her cooking was.

'' It's too hot. '' You complained for the thousands time in a minute. Ichigo smirked, '' Why don't we go swimming for a bit? '' you eyes widened and you stepped back. '' No! You wouldn't! '' You said backing away. Ichigo only smirked wider. He ran towards you and swung you over his shoulder, '' You got anything to say now? '' he asked innocent. You glared at him and poked his back. 15 seconds later you lied in the ocean, soaked wet. The water felt nice at your hot skin, it cooled you down.

After a quarter playing with Ichigo and the others in the water you felt like lying down. You saw Hitsugaya standing jealous at the opening of the shack. Hanging loosely at the side. You grinned evilly. You stepped out of the water swinging your (h/c) hair back. He stood paralyzed watching you and you grinned even wider. Swinging your hips from side to side, slowly walking up the beach. He took a full look at you, from head to toe. Taking it all slowly in. you walked towards the shack and stopped right before him. '' Like what you see? '' you asked seductive. He swallowed and stepped closer to you. His hands resting on your hipbones, slowly drawing circles over the wet skin with his thump. You blushed as he brushed his lips against yours. '' (f/n), are you working or flirting? '' Ishida asked annoyed. You stammered, '' well, you see that I.. '' '' No excuses, come help us out. '' he said stern. You sighed and stepped back from Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya grabbed your waist and pulled you close, '' She's busy. '' he said glaring at Ishida. '' But.. '' he stammered, '' No buts, Captains orders. '' he said smirking knowing he had won. You eyes widened at amusement. Ishida sighed and walked away. Hitsugaya grabbed your hand, '' Come with me. ''

Hitsugaya had lead you behind the shack. He had in caged you I his arms, back against the shack. '' Well, where were we? '' he whispered in your ear. A chill went down your spine as his whisper reached your mind. Not a second later he kissed you full on the lips. You moaned from pleasure, as he licked your lips. You opened your mouth without complaining. His chilled tongue felt amazing against yours. He pressed a little more pressure on the kiss making him taking advantage. You felt saliva slipping from the corner of your mouth and that excited you even more. You nudge your thigh between his legs and started rubbing his member. A groan escaped his throat as he kissed you wilder. His shirt irritated you so you broke the kiss. '' You hate the heat so why don't you take off your shirt? '' you said pushing your thigh a little harder. He didn't complain and threw off his shirt. His broad shoulders and his abs made him even hotter. You ran your hands down his abs and felt him shiver. You knew all of his weak points, everywhere. Literally everywhere, yeah that makes you thinking and maybe even blushing. You could feel him getting hard under your thigh. You smirked as he attacked your mouth once again. Your hands swayed slowly to the band of his swim shorts. He rolled his hips against yours making you both moan of the touch. Your hands tangled there self in his white locks. He groaned as you pulled his head a bit back. He removed the leg between his and grabbed your butt firmly. Then he scooped you up and hold you up against the shack. Your legs around his waist tight, and you didn't broke the kiss. His hips rolled against yours again and you arched your back. '' You look so hot in that swimsuit. '' he said panting. You blushed, '' Even though this isn't the first time I have seen you shirtless, you still look very sexy to me. '' you said avoiding his eyes. He grabbed your chin and gave you a peck on the lips. He leaned in and kissed your neck, you swayed your head aside for him to get better access. You felt him lick and suck on the piece of skin. He nibbled a bit and then licked it again. His eyes met yours again and his expression was dead serious, '' You're mine. '' he said kissing the hickey he just made. You blushed severely at his words. He had said many things but that was the top on the ice cake.

A loud scream interrupted your moment. You both look up and ran towards the sound. The first thing you saw were sand sculptures, some were pretty good and others just.. not so good. Second you saw a sleeping Ukitake in what it looks like a coffin made of sand and it had flowers in it?! The then you saw Vice-Captain Kotetsu and Vice-Captain Ise hanging upside down. They were grabbed by big melon heads with tentacles? '' Where do you think you're touching?! '' Kotetsu yelled embarrassed. You had to hold back a laugh, '' There's a tentacle inside my swimsuit! '' Ise screamed. Alright now you couldn't hold back your laughter. It was just to funny to see. '' Wow, That's crazy! '' Rangiku said impressed. You had to hold you stomach from the laughing. '' He! Ichigo, Renji what do you think your blushing at?! '' you screamed angry. '' ahh (f/n) where did you come from? '' Rangiku asked curious. '' Nowhere. '' you deadpanned. She smirked, '' Then what is that on your neck? '' your eyes widened, you hadn't thought about that. '' I see our Captain has been a naughty boy. '' she said grinning. Ichigo and Renji blushed harder. You tried to hide the hickey but Hitsugaya wouldn't let you, '' Show them your mine. '' he said giving you a small kiss.

'' I thought it might show up. '' Unohana said changing the subject. '' Unohana what's going on? '' Ichigo said worried. '' actually, there were rumors about a special type of high-reiatsu Hollow haunting this beach. '' She said monotone. You laughed again, '' Hollow? That thing looks like a melon! And I feel no high-reiatsu from that thing. '' you wiped away your tears. '' I said it was a special kind. '' Unohana said threatening. '' Then why did you decide to take a vacation here?! '' Ichigo asked offended. '' Ichigo, save that for later. We should focus on saving them first! '' Rukia said fast. '' Yeah you're right. '' He said.

Quickly Ishida and Chad rushed in. Ishida fired an arrow and Chad threw a punch. Neither of them worked, leaving them both surprised. '' Reiatsu-based attacks won't work on it. '' you said obvious. '' Why? '' Ishida asked. You sighed, '' its vines have the ability to absorb reiatsu. Duh. '' you answered. '' Just use physical attacks. '' Ichigo cursed at himself, '' why didn't I brought my Zanpakutou?! '' '' Because you are an idiot. '' you whispered. '' we also didn't bring it with us. '' Rukia and Rangiku said. Then Renji came grinning, '' I thought something like this might happen so I brought Zabimaru with me. '' he said proud. He ran and jumped into the air, '' Howl, Zabima- '' half way he got caught by the vines and thrown into the sea, much to your amusement. '' It's coming. '' Rukia said. Right on time you jumped away. '' And of course Byakuya is gone. '' you said annoyed. '' We don't need him to finish this. '' Hitsugaya said. You smiled, '' Yeah your right. '' then Orihime got taken by the monster, now he had made it personal! '' Orihime! '' you screamed. '' Kurosaki-kun. '' she screamed back. Your eye twitched, '' Orihime you idiot! '' you screamed, '' I am sorry! '' she screamed back. Ichigo ran back to the shack to get his substitute badge. You ran after him only to feel something slimy at your feet. A hard yank pulled you off your feet into the air. '' Are you freaking kidding me?! '' you yelled angry. '' (f/n)! '' Hitsugaya screamed. '' iewll this feel so gross. '' you said greatly annoyed. Now hanging upside down you were annoyed as hell. You turned your head to the other screaming girls, '' Will you please shut up?! '' you yelled pointing at them. You had one arm free so you used that to grab the gun you always had on your thigh and shot the vine. The vine was slimy and stretchy, feeling utterly gross. the vine snapped and you were free. You shot right through it's head, making it fall down and you covered with it's blood.

You walked up the beach and saw Yoruichi easily taking down a monster that held Ichigo. Ukitake woke up and was very happy, '' you already started whacking the watermelons? '' he asked excited. '' watermelons? '' Ichigo asked. You licked your finger, '' Yeah your right... so that means we just got attacked by watermelons? '' you deadpanned. '' Let me guess, Unohana did this and the story you just told was all fake. '' '' You got that totally right. '' Unohana said smiling.

'' Come on (f/n), we need to clean you. '' Hitsugaya said. You looked at yourself, '' How are you gonna do that? '' you asked. '' I really like watermelons. '' Hitsugaya said eying you. You blushed and looked down. '' But we are not done yet. '' Unohana said. '' What? '' you deadpanned. For each of us was a watermelon that we had to kill, great. '' Let's go. '' Hitsugaya said pulling you away. You two slipped away without anyone noticed. You were back behind the shack, and Hitsugaya licked his lips at the sight in front of him. You blushed and let him do whatever he wanted to do with you.

* * *

**i hoped you liked it just so much as i did. please review and F&F. X**

**i am thinking of making another story with Ichigo or Hitsugaya only with a lap dance. please tell me with who i should make it, Ichigo X reader or Hitsugaya X Reader. **


End file.
